This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. There is very strong evidence from epidemiological and basic science studies to suggest that obesity may affect asthma. This has very important implications for the health of the US population. Understanding the physiological and inflammatory changes induced by weight loss would make an important contribution to our understanding of the relationship between obesity and asthma. We propose a prospective trial of a cohort of asthmatics undergoing gastric-bypass surgery for morbid obesity. We will measure physiological and inflammatory changes induced by weight loss.